Free
by Caramels Chii
Summary: "Kau tahu, benda yang didapatkan secara gratis terkadang lebih mahal daripada benda yang dapat dibeli". warning: AU. OOC. twoshot, fict ringan, bahasa santai, gaje. Rate T perdana :D


Huohohoh chiu sign in!

Ini dapet ide dari komik yang uda lama bangets, jadul abis. Rada horror jugak.

Akhirnya saya kembali pada jalur, bikin cerita horror. Huahahah. Mungkin sayah memang ngga berbakat bikin romance apalagi ditambah lemon++. Sayah Cuma jago membayangkan, bukan menuliskan XD~ *ditempeleng bolak balik*

Oh ia free disini maksudnya gratis, bukan bebas :D hohohoho ~

Okeey ini dia fict semi-humor mini-romance perdana sayah! Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan. Tee hee~!

* * *

**Disclaimer** : chiuu! *bunuhed by Masashi Kishimoto*

**Warning** : OOC terutama Kakashi, gaje, abal, aneh, ga kreatip, mini-romance, rada horror. Berusaha ngelucu, maaf kalo jayuz. Fict ringan, mungkin typo, bahasa santai, nggak baku (semi-humor perdana).

* * *

"Kau tahu, benda yang didapatkan secara gratis terkadang lebih mahal daripada benda yang dapat dibeli."

* * *

**Free**

**© chiu-chi Hatake**

* * *

**Konoha, Japan. 2020.**

**Feb****ruary**** 15th.**

Kediaman Haruno_

Adalah sebuah rumah dengan nuansa elegan-tradisional. Tanaman bambu menghiasi bagian-bagian kosongnya, sedang tanaman-tanaman bonsai berjajar rapih di pinggir-pinggirnya, sedikit saja ke tengah terlihat sebuah kolam ikan berisi ikan-ikan koi memperindah pemandangan rumah keluarga Haruno.

Sedikit mengintip ke dalam setelah menggeser pintu utama, semakin kental arsitektur tradisionalnya. Seperti rumah-rumah penduduk asli jepang lainnya, genkan pun menyambut. Di kanan kiri terlihat fusuma, pintu geser dari kertas dan kayu.

"Ahhn~! Baka Sensei!" terdengar sebuah erangan. Ah, ada seseorang di dalam.

"Kau takkan bisa mengalahkanku dalam hal ini, Sakura."

"Nggh.. Paling tidak santai sedikit dong.. uhh.. jangan ganas begituu!"

"Maaf, itu tidak bisa. Rasanya jadi kurang memuaskan."

Uh oh. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?

Guru dan murid?

Daripada menjadi lebih penasaran dari ini, mari kita mengintip!

Voila. Pintunya terbuka. Di sana, terlihatlah kedua insan berbeda jenis kelamin dengan peluh membanjiri. Di dalam sebuah ruangan, dibalik fusuma.

Sepertinya ini tidak baik.

"Uhh.. cappeeek senseii. "

"Aku belum puas Sakura.. Hh.."

Nafas mereka memburu. Sepertinya ini buruk.

"Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" ups, terdengar lengkingan seorang wanita dari ruangan lain. Terdengar pula derap langkah kasar seseorang menuju ruangan mereka. Ini gawat!

"Huwalaaah cepat bereskan ini semua senseii!"

"A.. Apa? Ada Kaa-san mu, Sakura?"

"Hmpph hmp!"gadis itu tak lagi bisa bicara, tangannya merapihkan seluruh pakaiannya yang berantakan. Bibirnya terkatup untuk menahan ikat rambutnya yang berwarna hitam, kemudian rambutnya yang berantakan itu segera ia rapihkan dan diikat dengan ikat rambut berwarna hitam sebelumnya. Sedangkan Kakashi sendiri sedang merapihkan ruangan itu mengingat Kakashi sendiri yang masih terlihat rapih.. ia merapihkan alat-alat DDR (Dance Dance Revolution) yang sejak tadi mereka mainkan. Akhirnya terjawab juga apa yang mereka lakukan sejak tadi.

BRAK! Pintu dimana mereka berdua berada digeser dengan kasar.

Haruno Rin menjelajahkan matanya pada ruangan itu. Meneliti sampai tiap-tiap sudutnya.

Sakura dan senseinya; Kakashi, yang sedang duduk tenang dengan buku pelajaran di hadapan mereka menatap Haruno Rin dengan wajah heran yang dipaksa. Dilihat Rin tidak ada keanehan pada ruangan itu dan juga anaknya sedang benar-benar belajar dengan senseinya, senyumnya terkembang.

"Hohoho.. Belajar yang rajin yah Sakura sayang!" ujar ibunda Sakura lembut, kemudian perlahan-lahan menutup pintunya.

Setelah pintu itu menutup sempurna, Kakashi dan Sakura menghela nafas dalam. Ah, tadi itu hampir saja.

BRAK! Kembali pintu ruangan itu dibuka tiba-tiba. Sakura dan Kakashi terkejut sampai keduanya mematung untuk beberapa saat.

"Kaa-san lupa bilang, makanan sudah siap. Hohoho.."

".. T.. terimakasih Kaa-san." Jawab Sakura seperti robot. Jantungnya serasa mau copot.

"Tidak usah repot-repot tante." Jawab Kakashi lebih tenang sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Hohoho.. tidak merepotkan kok Kakashii~" terdengar nada genit dalam nada bicara ibu Sakura. Sakura sweatdrop.

Kembali pintu ditutup oleh ibu Sakura. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat untuk memastikan ibunya tidak akan datang untuk mengagetkan mereka lagi. walaupun mereka tau ibu Sakura tidak bermaksud mengejutkan mereka, tapi kespontanitasan seorang Haruno Rin selalu membuat mereka, juga orang-orang lainnya kaget.

"Cih. Ga bisa lanjutin lagi deh." Ujar Sakura sebal membelah keheningan (halah).

"Mau dilanjutin?" ujar Kakashi dengan nada menggoda.

"Nggak deh." Sakura menatap jam dinding yang bertengger di belakang Kakashi. "Lagian juga waktu sensei ngajar udah mau abis."

"Oke. Besok lagi ya main DDR nya?"

"Siip! Yuk makan sensei." Sakura segera berdiri dari duduknya dan kembali menatap Kakashi. Pria itu mengangkat kedua tangan layaknya bayi minta digendong.

"Banguniin.." ujarnya manja.

"..." Sakura menyerah dengan puppy eyes no jutsu nya Kakashi. Ia menarik Kakashi bangun. "Lain kali ga mau lagi ah. Udah gede juga. Lebih gede dari Sakura malah huehuehu."

"Sekali-sekali kek. Kan biasanya Sakura yang manja gitu." Balas Kakashi. Manyun.

"Hoeh.. bales dendam ceritanya nih?"

Kakashi Cuma bisa nyengir. Haah.. dasar sensei.

***Free***

Mereka berada di sebuah ruangan, berkumpul di sebuah meja pendek yang luas. Di atas meja terhidang beberapa makanan sederhana. Empat manusia; Haruno Rin, Haruno Takashi, Haruno Sakura dan Hatake Kakashi duduk mengelilingi meja sambil melahap makanan yang tersedia.

"Bagaimana makanannya Kakashi? Kali ini tante bikinnya sesuai selera nak Kakashi loh."

Sakura mengalihkan wajahnya menatap ibu dan senseinya. Haah.. Kaa-san. Mulai lagi deh.

"Enak tante, enak!" jawab Kakashi dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan. Ia tersenyum sedikit.

Rin segera tersenyum senang. "Tambah aja, Kakashi! Gapapa kook!"

Sakura geleng-geleng kepala menatap keduanya. Sedangkan ayahnya sedang khusyuk menatap televisi.

"Jadi gimana tadi belajarnya Sakura? Ada kemajuan?" tanya ibu Sakura. Kakashi hampir tersedak. Ah! Topik yang tidak diinginkan.

TING TONG!

Tiba-tiba bel rumah mereka berbunyi. Kakashi dan Sakura menghela napas syukur.

"Ah sebentar, ya. Kaa-san liat dulu."

Setelah ibu Sakura hilang dibalik fusuma, Kakashi segera menenggak minumnya dan menatap Sakura seakan bertelepati dan mengatakan "ibumu benar-benar berbahaya."

Sakura terkikik pelan.

"Eh? Gratis?" samar-samar terdengar lengkingan ibu sampai ke ruang makan dimana mereka berada.

Sakura kembali menatap Kakashi yang berada di sebelahnya dengan memasang wajah bingung. Kakashi hanya menjawab dengan alisnya yang mengangkat dan bahunya yang sedikit mengedik. Kakashi segera kembali makan.

"Tou-san keluar sebentar." Ujar Takashi Haruno. Suram.

Kakashi dan Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk. Tapi setelah ayah Sakura melewati fusuma, perasaan penasaran menghinggapi mereka berdua.

Seorang Takashi Haruno tertarik dengan yang terjadi di depan?

Jarang-jarang terjadi hal seperti ini. Jadi, mereka berdua akhirnya berdiri dan mengikuti sang ayah.

Dari tempat mereka berjalan, sudah terlihat ibu Sakura berbicara dengan seseorang di genkan. Saat Sakura, Kakashi dan ayah Sakura sampai, seorang sales berpenampilan mewah dengan tuxedo sampai topi serba hitam yang juga menggunakan kaca mata senada yang sebelumnya berbicara dengan ibu Sakura segera membungkuk sopan ke arah mereka bertiga yang baru datang.

"Begini, saya menawarkan masker tidur kepada anda sekeluarga." Ujarnya. Sakura dan Kakashi berpandangan bingung.

"Kami tidak butuh, pak." Jawab Sakura malas. Dikiranya di depan terjadi sesuatu yang menarik sampai ayahnya bisa tertarik untuk keluar, ternyata hanya seorang sales. Huaah..

"Tenang saja nona. Saya memberikan ini secara cuma-cuma." Jawabnya lagi. sakura menatapnya heran. Gratis?

"Barang contoh ya pak?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Pria itu tersenyum. "Anggap saja begitu."

"Wah! Boleh tuh!" ujar ibu Sakura riang. "Mana pak? Mau deh!"

Sakura merasa ganjil. Pria itu tidak bilang kalau ini barang contoh. Firasatnya buruk. Tidak ada barang gratis di dunia ini. Ia menggenggam jemari Kakashi resah.

Seakan mengerti keresahan muridnya—atau bisa dibilang, sahabat sejak kecilnya, ia membalas genggam jemari Sakura berusaha untuk menenangkan.

"Ini bukan masker tidur biasa, lho tuan, nyonya. Jika tidur menggunakan masker ini, anda akan mendapatkan mimpi indah. Mimpi yang anda inginkan. Mimpi yang anda rasakan itu pun akan seperti nyata."

Mata Haruno Rin berbinar-binar. Benda hebat! Dan lebih hebatnya lagi, gratis! Dasar ibu-ibu.

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam. Sesekali ia memperhatikan wajah-wajah orang yang ada di situ.

***Free***

Malam semakin larut. Tubuh lelah Sakura telah berada di atas futon, terduduk menatap jendela kamarnya yang menghadap beranda.

TOK!

Kini Sakura berdiri dari kasurnya, membuka jendela kamarnya yang hampir seperti pintu itu. Kini tampak Kakashi yang sedang duduk di beranda seberang, tersenyum menatap Sakura yang menerima undangannya.

Kamar Kakashi dan Sakura berhadapan. Rumah mereka bersebelahan. Keluarga mereka sangat dekat. Kakashi dan Sakura pun sudah berteman juga bersahabat sejak lama. Sejak Sakura berumur 3 tahun dan Kakashi berumur 13 tahun. Disana, di daerah rumahnya, hampir tidak ada anak-anak, jadi hanya Kakashi lah teman Sakura saat itu. Begitupun sebaliknya. Sekarang, Kakashi adalah guru di sekolah Sakura. Sebuah SMA terkenal di kotanya.

"Yo!" ujarnya singkat. Menyapa.

"Hm.." jawab sakura tak kalah singkat.

Sakura turut tersenyum dan segera menyandarkan tubuhnya pada balkon rumahnya. Sedang Kakashi sudah bersiap-siap meloncat dari berandanya ke beranda kamar Sakura.

Kakashi segera meloncat dan mendarat kurang mulus di beranda kamar Sakura. Ia hampir terjatuh. Sakura segera menahan tubuh pria itu.

"Ups.."

"Hati-hati."

Kakashi tersenyum lagi. "Belum ngantuk?"

"Belum nikah?" balas Sakura bertanya.

"Hey, tadi aku yang nanya duluan!"

"Ya, ya, ya. Belum ngantuk nih sensei."

"Apa sih, kalo di rumah ato lagi ngga les ga usa pake sensei-sensei an deh." ucapnya sambil berkacak pinggang, kemudian ia tersenyum hangat. "Udah jam setengah dua belas dan lampu kamarmu masih menyala. Ga bagus buat cewe tidur malem-malem." Lanjutnya langsung menepuk-nepuk kepala Sakura penuh dengan rasa sayang.

"Huh. Mana ada temen kecil kayak gini." Ujar gadis itu cemberut.

"Maksudnya?"

"Iya, mana ada yang punya temen kecil jadi guru di sekolah sendiri."

Kakashi tertawa pelan.

"Hey, itu menyenangkan, kan?" godanya. "Lagipula sejak kecil juga aku udah banyak ngajarin kamu. Ga ada bedanya."

"Ya tentu aja beda, lah. Dulu kan ga resmi. Sekarang resmi."

"Oh. Jadi ga suka yang resmi-resmi, nih?"

"Bukan gitu, sih. Ga rela aja. Dulu kan Kakashi Cuma ngajarin aku doang. Sekarang malah ngajarin banyak orang."

"..." Kakashi terdiam. Apa? Sakura cemburu? Ia hanya bisa tersenyum lemah. "Udah, sana anak kecil cepet tidur!" elaknya.

"Udah dibilang belum ngantuk juga.." Sakura cemberut, ia segera membuang muka. Lagi-lagi perasaannya ditolak. Nggak dianggep malah. Selalu aja kayak gini dalam dua tahun terakhir. Bayangin aja, udah 14 tahun jadi temen deket dan 2 tahun suka sama dia. Rasanya sakit.

"Yo! Aku balik ke kamar deh. Mau nyiapin ngajar besok." Kakashi kembali mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompati beranda.

"Hn.."

Kakashi tiba-tiba teringat dengan masker tidur yang diberikan gratis tadi siang. "Kalo masih nggak bisa tidur, pake aja masker yang tadi siang." Ujarnya saat sudah mendarat dengan mulus di beranda rumahnya.

"Hh.. oke."

"Oyasumi Sakura-chan!" terdengar lagi suara Kakashi dari belakangnya. Ia sedang membuka jendela untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

"Oyasumi Kakashi-sensei.." jawabnya saat tubuhnya sudah masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam kamar.

"Jangan pake sensei!" terdengar lagi suaranya saat sakura hendak menutup jendela kamarnya. Ia tersenyum.

Ia kembali ke futonnya yang hangat, kembali ia duduk di atasnya. Teringat kata-kata Kakashi barusan "Kalo masih nggak bisa tidur, pake aja masker yang tadi siang."

... yah udahlah, dicoba aja dulu. Nggak ada salahnya kan?

***Free***

KRIIIINGGGG!

Sakura langsung bangun terduduk saat jam weker kamarnya masih berdering. Masker yang berwarna hitam itu masih menempel di kepalanya.

Ia segera melepas masker itu kesal.

"Sial! Mana ada di dunia nyata kayak gini!"

KRIIIINGGGG! Jam weker di sebelahnya masih terus berdendang.

"Cih. Weker ga tau diri." Ia segera menggerakkan tangannya untuk mematikan jam itu. Ia berdiri, membawa handuk dan segera berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

"Cuma mimpi yang ga bisa jadi kenyataan..."

***To Be Continue***

Hohohohohohohoho! Tadinya sih, sebelumnya, beforenya, niatan Cuma mau jadi oneshot. Entah kenapa kok kalo ngetik kayaknya ga bakal pernah bisa saya bikin oneshot. Imajinasi sederhana sayah pun ngga bisa saya rangkum sendiri.. jadinya selalu panjang-panjang. Padahal ide awalnya Cuma cerita horor sederhana. KOK JADI MASUK ROMANCE BEGINI? *frustasi*

Kali ini sayah ga bikin rate M.. lagi pengen mencoba menjelajahi rate T (halah).

Oh ya, kali ini kan sayah ga pake bahasa baku. Gimana? Gimana? Enakan gini apa pake bahasa baku aja?

Oh ya terus terus.. mau diselesain romancenya apa langsung masuk ke horornya? :D

HOHOHOHOHO! Jadi bingung nih beneran. Dasar emang ngaco aja nih. Dasar author abal.

*kejang"* khukhukhu ini bener-bener tadinya niatan jadi oneshoot pengganti after the storm yang belum bisa dilanjutin dikarenakan _**si author abal ini**_ lagi stress.. pertama-tama dikarenakan _**si author abal ini **_baru patah hati, jadi _**si author abal ini**_ lagi ga bisa mikir romantis ceritanya. *curcol dikit mode on*

Kedua-dua (maksa karena awalnya pertama-tama *geplaked*) _**si author abal ini**_ juga baru selsai ujian masuk PTN kemarin, dikarenakan terlalu sibuk, jadi baru bisa update deh. Gomen nee~ (bukan dikit lagi ya curcolnya? *gilased*) OTL

Yassud deh, makasih yah yang udah mau mbaca fic sayah. Bahkan mbaca curcol" gaje ga penting kayak gini dari sayah. Huhuhu. Apalagi yang mau ngereview *peluk" yang review*

... *Sadar* Duh, sial. Jadi ada 3 cerita yang belom selse nih TAT~


End file.
